Be Careful What You Wish For
by HERIJ
Summary: She never thought that her wish would come true. But was it really what she wanted? When an unexpected turn of events brought a Sakura and a Sasuke from another world, what will be the reaction of everyone? There's two Sasukes. There's two Sakuras.Who finds who? Who falls in love with who? (Characters from Road to Ninja Movie: Sakura and Sasuke; others will be added)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope the story won't confuse the readers. The story has two alternate characters from the world shown at the Road to Ninja Movie (I suggest you watch it!) and from the real Naruto world. You could all probably guess which character came from which world since they have opposing traits. Anyway I hope you'll love the story!**

**So as not to confuse some readers who have not watch the movie the Sakura and Sasuke (the ones from the other world), their convo will be italicized for now. And if you do feel like it's confusing please tell me! I apologize already. Oh another thing Naruto's name will be kept as Naruto (his name in the RTN movie was Menma) but I decided to keep Naruto's name.**

**And this story will mostly focus on Sakura and Sasuke (the original ones). But I'll try to add some characters as the story progresses. Depends on how much you readers would love to see.**

**Please review and tell me how to keep things going as I am in need of suggestions. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: (Must I?) Oh well, I do not own Naruto. But the story is mine! Mwahaha!**

**Chapter 1**

_"FOR THE NTH TIME SASUKE I DO NOT WANT TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH YOU!" the pink haired kunoichi stormed off leaving a broken hearted Sasuke again._

_"Neh.. Sakura-chan wait up! Why can't you give me a chance? All I'm asking is just one date! One!" Sasuke pointed out. His hands all over the place as he tried to get his message across._

_"I said NO!"_

**Xxxx**

"Hn. You're getting annoying again." Sasuke replied to a Sakura who showed off her puppy dog eyes and crossed fingers hoping Sasuke would listen.

"But Sasuke-kun the festival tonight would be so much fun! Why won't you go with me? It won't be a date or what! I promise!" Sakura made motion with her hands, biting her lips hoping Sasuke would say yes.

"No."

**Xxx**

_"Tell me again why I ever agreed on going out with a player like you?" a bored looking Sakura said as they walked over some stalls._

_"You do know you're hurting my feelings right?" Sasuke made a dramatic remark, hands clasped on his heart._

_"Shut up. I only agreed to this because I will never get to hear the end of this nuisance from our friends."_

_"Ouchyyyyy"_

_"Uhm guys..." a stuttering Naruto said trying to call their attention._

_"Get your asses in here and let's get this party starteddddd!" A wild Hinata shouted finishing the sentence for the poor shy boy._

**Xxx**

"Hn."

"Are you really gonna mope all night long?" Sakura asked her attention towards the uninterested man next to her.

"Tch. The only reason I'm here is because of that dead last and the rest of rookie nine's constant pursuing of the subject." he stated rather lamely.

Sakura merely sighed.

"Uhmm.. Sakura-chan and Sasuke the guys said.. To uhmm.." Hinata's stuttering broke the awkward silence between them.

"Get your asses in here already! Its time to partyyyyy!" That will never be mistaken for anyone but Naruto's boisterous voice.

**Xxx**

_"You're drunk Sasuke. Why did you bring me here? This bench is pretty cold." Sakura complained not liking the place already._

_"Sakura-chan.. I know you don't really like me as much as I like you but I brought you here because I want to sincerely say this to you.." Sasuke stated losing some confidence as he began to speak._

_"By sincerity you mean getting yourself drunk? Nice.." she rolled her eyes._

_"Will you just listen? I swear you're full of yourself sometimes!" he shrugged her shoulders, trying to gain some little attention._

_"If you think that remark will make me listen you're dead wrong. I'm leaving!" she got up from the bench obviously offended. She stopped however when he heard him scream._

_"Sakura-chan! IM IN LOVE WITH YOU!"_

**Xxx**

"Sasuke-kun I'm still in love you.." she stated so softly that if you don't have keen ears you wouldn't have heard it. But this was Sasuke he heard it clear as day.

"Hn."

"I know you think I'm just an annoying and a weak teammate of yours but there's more of me Sasuke-kun, just give me one chance!" she was already starting to show tears. This honestly annoyed Sasuke more.

**Xxx**

_"Sakura-chan I know you don't really like me since we were kids and I know you are way out of my league considering you are a hero's daughter and I'm just a nobody but please give me a chance, just give me one chance!" Sasuke explained with all honesty. He knew his place but his heart didn't and he'll be damned if he would not listen to his heart._

_"Sasuke..." for once in her life Sakura did not know what to say._

_"Damnit just say it Sakura!"_

**Xxx**

"Hn." For once in his life he did not know what to say.

"After all these years you still can't look at me in the eyes and just say it. Just say it Sasuke! I'll stop when I hear you say it!" Sakura practically begged him. And he knew he needed to answer.

**Xxxx**

"I'm sorry but I don't love you."

_"I'm sorry but I don't love you."_

**Xxx**

Sakura was still feeling groggy. Last night she got her heart broken again with the same man again at the same place again. It took a lot of strength to walk out of that situation and Sasuke didn't even say a thing to her. No words of comfort. No words of assurance. Nada.

But Sasuke still followed behind her back to the bar where her friends were. There she wallowed up the pain and drunk the stupid breaking of her heart away. Sasuke too drank some but ultimately it was Sakura who got stupidly and emotionally drunk.

But even though Sasuke was probably the last one Sakura would have wanted to be with after their talk, it was him who brought the poor kunoichi home. It was also him who heard Sakura's wish when she saw a shooting star passed by and her words stung his heart.

"I wish a Sasuke-kun who'll love me would fall out of the sky."

It wasn't supposed to even hurt him but the words pierced right through him as if a kunai was struck directly in his heart.

Feeling a little better now after some aspirin and a long shower, Sakura began to walk out of her apartment. She didn't want to recall any of the events last night but her brain was against her. She vividly remembered everything. She got a mental kick from herself.

"Damn it. You think it wouldn't hurt the second time around." She could already feel the tears but fought back.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called and embraced her so tightly when he got near her.

"Hey Ugly" Sai added with a small pat on her back. Sakura knew that they knew. It's moment like this that they could understand each other so well.

And so the tears she held back made their way out. She hugged both her teammates while the two whispered soothing words. When they first heard the news this morning their protective sides were immediately triggered.

There was nothing more tempting than to make a certain heart breaker pay. But their baby girl comes first. It was somewhat an unspoken rule between the males that Sakura comes first. And it's not because they think she's weak or any of that bullcrap but because when they needed someone it was her that stood by them. It was her who cried for them when they couldn't cry. It was her who smiled for them when they couldn't smile. Or it was simply because they love her in an overprotective-more-than-friends-less-than-lovers way.

"He.."

"Ugly, no need for you to say it."

"Sakura-chan if it makes you feel better Sasuke is having a major hangover too." Naruto tried to make her feel better.

"If it helps we can beat him up for you Ugly." Sai proposed with a genuine smile in his face.

"Beat who up?"

It didn't take a while for Kakashi to piece the puzzle. A crying Sakura. Two overprotective boys. A missing Sasuke.

"Permission granted" he suddenly said.

**Xxx**

"Ugghh.. Where am I?" Sasuke asked feeling like a ton hit him. Its pitch black all of the sudden.

"Sasuke where are we?" Sakura asked her hand on Sasuke's arm.

"I can't see.."

"All I can remember there was a great darkness that engulfed us.." Sakura recalled but still clueless of what happened.

As their visions started to come back they realized they were still in the bench exactly where they last remembered.

"Hey we're still in here! Phew for a second I thought we got transferred to another world." Sasuke joked trying to make fun out of the situation.

"Will you stop being annoying? Im out of here." Sakura got pissed and walked away. This was so tiring for her.

"Sakura-chan!"

The said girl stopped but did not look at him.

"Sakura-chan as promised I'll stay out of your life. Take care. And I'll always be here for you. You know how much I love you."

She didn't even look back. All she did was continue moving forward.

He stared at her retreating back and gave a silent sigh. Last night before the sudden darkness he almost cried and he thanked that the darkness prevented her from seeing him so vulnerable and weak. As if she hasn't seen that enough from him.

"YOU FREAKING BASTARD!"

Someone was charging towards him.

"YOU DAMN ASSHOLE!"

And he swore it was his shy blonde best friend who never ever says profanities.

"FUCK YOU SASUKE-TEME!"

"What the hell?!"

**Xxx**

Something's wrong. Something does not add up. Normally when she's around the villagers they would smile at her and acknowledge her. All she got were some smiles and the occasional whistles. No one had even approach her especially the kids who adores her late-father. She doesn't let the attention get to her head though but this was a sudden change in the air.

It was really getting into her. She thought she was getting crazier when she saw Ino inside a shop dressed in clothes she never thought Ino would be able to wear. Good thing she did not see her, she still can't process it in her brain. The soft-spoken Ino in revealing clothes? Kami she wonders if the gods are playing with her.

She could not even describe the feeling when she saw Sasuke out the drug store. Why she didn't notice him past her she did not care. She did not seem to notice the sudden change in his wardrobe. She was just glad (for once in her life) to see the player's face.

"Sasuke!"

Said man for the first time twitched. He noticed the lack of -kun and a different tone in Sakura's normally sweet voice. And if he calculated correctly last night event with her will earn him a minimum of a month of her not talking to him. To say that Sakura just called his attention so demandingly really caught him off guard.

"Are you ignoring me?"

Two surprises from her in just one day Sasuke was beginning to get impressed. Or was he still just heavily medicated from the pills he just took to get the hangover away.

"Uchiha don't you dare ignore me!"

Sakura was right in front of her now and she looked furious with a tinge of confusion.

"I know what I said last night but it doesn't give you the right to go stoic on me!"

_"So it is about last night."_ Sasuke thought to himself but something was still off. Sasuke settled for a hn for an answer.

"Are you mocking me?!"

If Sasuke was capable of showing any emotion he would have shown a scorn face. Honestly who does she think she is? A daughter of a hero?

And then she slapped him. She just slapped him. And everyone stopped on their tracks, eyes glued on the stinging face of the respected ninja. Sasuke's eyes however, though he wanted to punch her back, decided he was not going to go against his morals.

"The hell to you Uchiha!"

She stomped out but suddenly stopped on her tracks when she saw the Hokage Mountain. She could not believe her eyes; her father's face was replaced by Naruto's father's face.

"What the hell?!"

**A/N: So how did it go? Please tell me! I hope you guys didn't get confuse. And mistakes will be edited during the next upload. Arigato!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Here's an update. And I have to warn you guys that it'll probably confuse you at some extent because the characters here will also be confused. So it'll probably hard to distinguish things but I assure you things will fall to the right places at the right time. They can't go understanding everything at once. So it's very hard to juggle between those lines. So I apologize for some of you who are utterly confuse and will be confused. (bows)**

**I will answer questions though PM because honestly I don't like writing very long author notes. It spoils too much fun (winks).**

**As for updates, I'll update as fast as I can.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, I do not own you. (Wish I could marry one of the characters though).**

**Chapter II**

Sasuke was a man of perfection. His flawless skin makes fan girls go gaga over him. To see his god-like face reduced to a bloody pulp would probably make one scream and faint. Unfortunately for Sasuke, he was wearing one today. Naruto beat the living daylight out of him. Seriously beat the living daylight out of him.

"And that's for breaking Sakura-chan's heart again teme!" Naruto yelled at him, his voice full of anger.

Sasuke was so confused. He would have wanted to ask why the hell was he beaten up when he did not break Sakura's heart and how did his shy best friend turned into a loud and super strong ninja, if only he could speak. But his ability to create speech was unusable for the time being as his face was in damaged condition.

"You asshole, to think I thought that you would never make her cry again. I should have known better. I swear the next time you hurt her, no there wont be a next time, got it?!" Naruto warned him. That kind of warning not to be taken lightly.

All Sasuke could do is nod. He did not have any other choice than to play along. If he denied his wish any longer Naruto would still beat him to a pulp which he would love to stop right now. He took a mental note not to piss Naruto again. He could be very scary. Very.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke turned around and saw her. Sakura was running towards them. But her voice seemed so different from her usual stern tone. The voice he was hearing now was sweet, caring and gentle. He would have thought of it more but he grew more scared as she approached them. Oh kami he would be beaten up again.

"Sasuke-kun! Oh my gosh your face!"

Sasuke's eyes went wide. Well as wide as a bloody face would allow you. He could already feel soothing chakra from her as she placed her hand on his face. He dared look at her but her attention was not on his eyes. And he caught it; there really was some sort of difference. As he studied her face he noticed there was something odd about her. Her face looked softer but not quite soft. There was an angelic image in her but only a little slight. You could never tell the difference if you weren't that close to her.

"Really Naruto-kun you messed him up pretty bad."

_"She's so caring..."_ he thought to himself.

"He deserved it Sakura-chan. And you know it!"

"But Naruto..."

_"Her hand is so gentle almost fragile.."_

"Sasuke could have defended himself you know. I only aimed for his pretty face." Naruto made a face.

And this time Sakura's eyes met hers.

_"Her eyes shows... more compassion and there's a sincere concern for me.."_ he again pointed a difference in his head. But he still could not make sense of all these quick changes.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright? Why didn't you defend yourself?"

Sasuke decided he likes it more when she speaks. Her voice was like music to his ears, so light and heavenly.

"Sasuke-kun?"

And he can't get enough of her.

"Maybe I should whack him in the head again Sakura-chan just to see if he's okay" Naruto offered but stopped when he heard Sasuke speak.

"You're beautiful.."

Then Naruto couldn't help but whack Sasuke's head again.

"Ouch that hurts!" came Sasuke's reply. And all eyes suddenly held a look of disbelief.

"Neh Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme isn't acting like Sasuke-teme maybe I punched something vital on his brain area or something." Naruto said his voice a little scared right now.

"I don't think so Naruto.."

"Ehem. Will you stop talking about me when I'm clearly in front of you guys?" Sasuke said as he stood up from the ground. He gave a full look on the two now that his face was all better.

"Hey teme, why the hell are you acting so strange?! You're freaking us out! And what happened to your clothes?" Naruto demanded. He was clearly confused as everyone else.

"I'm the one who's supposed to say that!" Sasuke remarked at them. His face becoming more annoyed now. He paid no attention towards Naruto's dismay on his clothing, coming from a ninja who dressed in orange and black. No he won't be asking for fashion advice to the blonde pretty soon.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright? Sakura asked again. Her eyes searching his for an answer. But all he showed was more confusion.

"I must be crazy already."

**Xxx**

"You're crazy." came Sasuke's reply. Sakura had continually asked why Minato's face was in there where it should have been her father.

Sasuke would have laughed at her joke if he wasn't void of emotions. But what disturbed him was the fact that she looked dead serious.

"Is there something going on with the village?! What the hell is going on?"

He noticed it again. There was something in her voice that was not quite Sakura-like. She had a more powerful grip on the way she delivered herself like she was someone important. She stands firmer as well as if she was always on guard.

"Sasuke! Are you even paying attention?!" Sakura shouted while pushing Sasuke away.

_"The way she called my name was also different."_ he also noticed. There was an icy pang on it like she was annoyed at him or like she was not fond being in his presence. He also noticed the way she touched him. It was rough and hard and he was sure Sakura's hands were somewhat softer. But there was still a hint of anxiousness in her voice and a tingling sensation when she touched him. A feeling Sasuke could not get a hold of.

"Kakashi!" she suddenly said as she pushed her way out of Sasuke. She was glad to see anyone other than Sasuke even if it was the super-hyper active ninja.

Kakashi made a slight expression on his face. Sakura always called him Kakashi-sensei. That was odd.

"Sakura did Sasuke hurt you again?" Kakashi said in his normal calm voice, eying the said man.

"Not you too Kakashi!" Sakura slapped her forehead. In her head she asked why everyone was acting so different. First Ino in skimpy ninja attire, then her father's head mysteriously got replaced; Sasuke's being all aloof on her and now Kakashi's very reserved attitude. It must be topsy turvy day. Everyone was acting the complete opposite.

_"Maybe I am getting crazy."_ she thought to herself. Then she felt it, a kunai in her back.

"Who are you?" Sasuke merely stated with a voice telling do not mess with me. Kakashi also drew his kunai on her neck apparently he also felt that this wasn't Sakura. She's probably an imposter but they did not sensed any genjutsu or ninjutsu spells on her.

The Sakura trapped between the kunais aimed directly on her vital areas poofed into cherry blossoms and she was already on Sasuke's back her own kunai piercing already through his skin but not deep enough. Another Sakura too was also in Kakashi's back mimicking the same action with the other Sakura.

"Don't you even dare move or else you'll both be paralyzed forever." Sakura warned with a voice full of dead seriousness.

"Hn."

"You should never underestimate me." Sakura uttered. Sasuke was right. This person never let her guards down as she quickly made a move to counter their surprise attack.

"We can sense no genjutsu on you. But you are not Sakura. Who are you? And why are you impersonating a shinobi of the Leaf?" Kakashi calmly asked, not moving from his position. He deduced that fighting with her won't make her talk. The best way to get her attention is to talk to her as calmly as possible.

"What do you mean? I'm Sakura Haruno of the Leaf!" she shouted losing her nerves. "How dare he question who I am." she thought to herself. I am a renowned shinobi of high caliber. Everyone knows me.

"Her chakra signature is that of Sakura." Sasuke stated withdrawing his weapon.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." her voice filled with irritation and venom.

"Sakura does your sudden change of behavior have something to do with what happened between you and Sasuke last night?" Kakashi carefully asked, also withdrawing his weapon. He thought that maybe Sakura is just in-anger state with Sasuke and the whole world right now. That would probably explain her very weird behavior.

Sakura dispersed the other clone after applying a quick healing jutsu on Sasuke and Kakashi. She decided that if she can get something out of talking to the two idiots, then she would be willing to try. She needed to trust them despite the changes.

"Last night I told Sasuke that I don't love him."

If they were anyone other than Sasuke and Kakashi their jaws were probably already on the ground.

**Xxx**

"SO YOU'RE TELLING US THAT AFTER SAKURA-CHAN TOLD YOU THAT SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU, YOU GUYS WERE ENGULFED IN DARKNESS AND THEN EVERYONE STARTED ACTING DIFFERENT?!" Naruto shouted at him not really believing in his story. Naruto was starting to think that maybe he did hit something vital.

Sakura was still at loss for words, her jaw hitting the ground. With this Sasuke in front of her, everything suddenly happened in reverse, in the exact opposite.

"I'm not lying." Sasuke uttered. Sakura felt like he was telling the truth but she felt that something did not fit in together.

This Sasuke in front of her dared to voice out, dared to talk to them and must she say even defend him. Sasuke would usually just grunt all of them away. Although physically they were the same but when she looked at him carefully she could trace that his face wasn't as hard as before. His eyes showed more and betrayed the cold eyes Sakura knew Sasuke had. And aside from the clothing he wore, the obvious difference between them was this Sasuke was free. Free to do anything he wanted without burdens overcoming him. It's as if this Sasuke was born with a perfect carefree life. This Sasuke was more relaxed. This Sasuke never tasted burden. This Sasuke was not restricted. This Sasuke can smile.

And Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

And by the sound of her voice, the two bickering boys stopped and Sasuke's cheeks went red as his eyes went wide. He was enchanted at the same time haunted by the ghost of her. It was such a long time ago when he saw her like this- happy and smiling.

_"When was the last time she smiled like this?"_ he thought. He never saw her smile and giggle like this not ever since... Sakura never allowed herself to be carefree and light anymore. But to see her so happy made Sasuke's heart beat irregularly.

"Sakura-chan, don't tell me you're going nuts too." Naruto said, concern coaxing his voice.

"He looks like Sasuke. His chakra signature is Sasuke's but he isn't Sasuke." Sakura stated plainly as if it was as natural as her hair color. She had concluded that this man was not the Sasuke they knew at least.

"Then who is he?" Naruto asked not really paying attention to Sasuke who's utterly confused on his identity as well.

**Xxx**

Sasuke and Kakashi could not believe her words. Maybe she was still drunk, Sasuke thought but quickly shoved it away since she did not stench alcohol nor did she look like she was kidding. This Sakura did not know the meaning of playing around. This Sakura was dead serious. And he somehow didn't like this new side of her. He's already missing her annoying self.

"So you're Sakura but you're not Sakura at the same time." Kakashi said his own conclusion confusing him.

"Well you keep on saying I'm not Sakura! But I am! Why do I seem different huh?" Sakura puffed. This was annoying her to an extent which she cannot seem to tolerate.

"Everyone seems so different to me." she added in a low voice. And in that short moment Sasuke could have sworn she was the Sakura he knew. Kakashi must have seen her act too. The way her shoulders slouched, her jaded eyes a little softer and her composure a little defeated, it was so like Sakura. Sasuke could already feel his headache coming back.

If there was one person who could read Sakura it was Sasuke.

No matter how he hated it but an image of a sad and broken Sakura would always linger in his mind. That defeated stance, the exact replica of the 12-year old Sakura and the broken hearted Sakura last night, was nothing new to Sasuke. It was ironic how much Sakura changed when he left and how little she did.

"Maybe we should head back to the bench. You said you were with Sasuke before you left the bench this morning. Maybe he's still there." Kakashi ignored Sakura's question. He didn't have any answers for her. So when he saw Sakura raised her eyebrows thinking hello Sasuke is next to you look and even though Sasuke was emotionless he could plainly see the confused look in his disguise. It was the only thing Kakashi could have think of. If Sakura said was true then a Sasuke might still be there in the bench.

He prayed there wasn't.

**Xxx**

Sakura was sitting beside Sasuke and Naruto on the bench. She had whacked all her brain for possible answers but all she could think of was the possibility of two Sasukes roaming aroung Konoha. And she was sure that that was the last thing to happen. Two Sasukes? Get real.

She noticed he had gone quieter now. After Sakura decided that they should organize their thoughts before seeing her shisou, the three of them settled on sitting down. This was gonna take a long time.

Even Naruto who hated sitting around and thinking seemed to be lost in his own reverie. Naruto's brows were crossing each other and during some time he would get up as if a brilliant idea entered his mind but would shrug it off easily then went back to his deep contemplation.

Sakura could not help but observe Sasuke who was sitting next to her. Her emerald orbs were searching through him. She was sure that he wasn't Sasuke but when she saw him serious like this, she found it hard to believe her previous remark. The man next to her looked like he did not wish to be disturbed in his thinking. His eyes were looking far and Sakura knew his thoughts travelled farther. His face suddenly lost the calmness and was replaced with a stern look, his aura emitting mystery and depth. He was the Sasuke she knew and fell in love.

Because no one knows Sasuke as much as Sakura does.

By that she didn't meant all the superficial facts about him. She remembered her fan girl days. Gone were the days she would stalk and collect Sasuke's stuff. She outgrew that but her love remained. It proved true to herself that absence did made the heart grow fonder. For there were no days that she wasted. She trained. And she trained. And she became stronger. She proved her self when she helped greatly in returning Sasuke back in Konoha. And she showed Sasuke who she was as a kunoichi, as a teammate and as a friend. She redeemed herself worthy and Sasuke saw that in her as he now acknowledged her.

But he still didn't love her. He saw her as a special friend and nothing more. Just by that thought Sakura felt a sharp pain, feeling the already shattered pieces of her heart break again.

So all the while she seated beside him, she could tell the little yet significant differences. She believed that he was Sasuke.

Yet at the same time he wasn't because Sakura knew she could not put aside Sasuke's unSasuke-like actions.

How could two things be so right and so wrong at the same time?

She was in deep concentration again when she felt three chakras coming towards them.

One chakra signature caught her attention

...

...

...

It was hers.

**A/N: I hope you continue to support me by hitting that review button! Please (puppy dog eyes)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for the reviews and support. I will be addressing your reviews through PM. I apologize if the chapter would be short but I got where I wanted it to end so I cut the other parts for the next chapter. I was going to update yesterday but I'm sick to the point that I'm not allowed to use my laptop. Blah. Something about stressing my eyes more. So I made this chapter through my phone (sneaky me) so excuse the spellings I'll edit it as soon as I'm feeling better (or when I get to sneak my laptop).**

**This chapter will show some sides to the alternate characters as well so you guys can better understand them.**

**Next chapter will be out as soon as I'm feeling better (or sneaky).**

**Chapter III**

In the ninja world you should learn to expect the unexpected. A rule no shinobi should ever forget. For if they do death may come knocking them out early.

If Sakura wasn't too engrossed in the fact that she sensed her own chakra signature coming towards them, she would have noticed another identical chakra. A chakra signature belonging to the man beside her.

By the time she noticed it however three figures were already standing at a small distance away from them.

Knockout.

A shinobi never ever forgets to expect the unexpected.

No matter how illogical..

No matter how impossible..

No matter how stupid...

Or else death comes early.

If this was a battle they could have gotten killed already.

But it wasn't.

So let's just settle with them in shocked faces, jaws dropping, eyes bulging, sweats dropping, knees shaking, and mouths open reactions.

Naruto was speechless for once in his life.

Kakashi was dumbfounded.

Sasuke was calculating the Sasuke who had his finger pointing at him but could not form any words as his lips quivered in shock.

Sakura was eying the Sakura who had her hands crossed together, her stance almost ready for battle. As if one move from the sitting Sakura, she would lounged herself. She would never be caught unready.

No one dared to move.

The air was thick.

No one dared to speak.

The tension was heavy.

As if one small movement will break the fragileness and stillness of the situation.

Ninjas were used to duplicate themselves through shadow clones. It wasn't the strangest thing to see yourself through your clones.

But what was shocking in this situation was there were no clones. No tricks of the eyes. No spells. Just reality.

Reality that there were two Sakuras and Sasukes present.

"Ahm.. Ano.." there was just a level of silence a Naruto could ever take. He was getting deaf by the awkward silence looming over them but he couldn't form any coherent words as he stumbled on the right words to say.

A sharp take of air.

"You're me!" Sasuke finally let it out. His breathing ragged and heavy.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, there was tinge of slight irritation but he kept his cool.

"How?.. This..can't.." Sakura was still stuttering. As well as her knees.

"Obviously it just did." Sakura answered. Her tone flat. Unlike her counterpart she did not stuttered or showed any sign of surprise.

If the tension between them could get any heavier, it just did.

They were throwing sharp glances at each other.

And if looks could kill...

"I don't think you should be grumpy to yourself Sakura-chan.." Sasuke addressed to the Sakura he knew. He swore that Sakura could be so arrogant sometimes. Not that he would be pointing that out pretty soon.

"This is all your fault!" said girl turned to him giving him a threatening look.

"Shouting at him won't help you know." Sakura suddenly answered the other girl. She was not going to let her make a fool of herself any longer.

"You're not the boss of me.." alternate Sakura answered coldly.

"Why you!" Sakura was about to charge at her alternate self when Sasuke held her arm.

"Will you both stop?" Sasuke answered. He was getting more and more annoyed. Apparently both the Sakuras are temperamental. And it was driving him to the edge.

"I don't think they like each other very well, Kakashi-sensei.." Naruto whispered, although loud enough for everyone to hear.

Seeing as he was the "sensei", Kakashi made a motion to get their attentions. They weren't gonna fix anything if they remained exchanging daggers of glares at each other. And it was starting to scare him a little.

"Maybe the Godaime could help us." Kakashi explained while stepping between the two pairs.

"Baa-chan won't like this.." Naruto added.

"Let's go before you kill each other." Kakashi said as he made his way to the Hokage tower. He was instantly relieved when they followed him. He was in no condition to pacify them.

No one made a sound on their way to the tower.

**Xxx**

_"INOOOOOOO-CHANNN!" Hinata yelled at her friend's door hoping she would be awake. Though she knew she would be, Ino wasn't the drinking type who'd get hangovers the next day. She, however, still had a big headache but decided to go to Ino's for some juicy gossip._

_No more than a second, Ino already opened her door and gave Hinata a meek smile while making a way for the girl to enter her apartment._

_"What is it Hinata-chan?" Ino asked while closing the door._

_"Have you seen Sakura-chan around? I need to know what happened between them and Sasuke-kun last night!" Hinata squealed while making herself comfortable in the sofa. _

_The girls knew that Sasuke-kun would be confessing to her. Though they also knew that Sakura would be turning him down instantly, they couldn't help but still gossip about them. In their opinions (not that theirs matter to Sakura) they make a great couple with Sakura being serious and Sasuke being the changed player that he said he is._

_But mostly because they believe that Sakura had gone through much. She deserved some happiness in her life. Happiness in the form of a very hot, single, and hot shinobi. In their opinions, she needed a man in her life, someone who would take good care of her._

_She was forced to grow up so early. Well all shinobis were but she had it harder. Her parents died while she was still less than a year old. They died saving the village. Growing up alone, though praised by the villagers, made her distant from everyone else. Even at such a young age a lot was expected from her so she constantly trained and trained. Not having any rooms in her life for anything else._

_But she was rewarded enormously. She became an elite medic-nin and the youngest ANBU to ever join the rank. She was a renowned kunoichi, feared and respected._

_The girls also believe that Sasuke was made especially for her. Sasuke was a proud Uchiha. He was from a well-known clan and a close knitted family. He was also extremely close to his elder brother Itachi who headed the Akatsuki, a special group of mercenaries under the direct command of the Hokage. His dream is to become part of the Akatsuki with his brother. He was a great shinobi also belonging to ANBU. His sharingan wielding skills made him invincible in most of his battles. His skills almost matching Sakura's but was not quite as perfectly honed as hers._

_They knew how much of a flirt Sasuke is but they could see, believe it or not, the genuine radiance of his words when he flirts around Sakura or the concern he had whenever Sakura was out on a dangerous mission. They could not forget that moment when Sasuke bravely took hundred of poisoned kunais in an attempt to keep Sakura safe. Sasuke almost died but it was Sakura who spent hours in the hospital extracting the numerous poisons out of his body. She didn't give up on him even though it was hopeless. It was the first time they saw her cry, exposing her vulnerable side when Sasuke's heart stopped beating. _

_She cried hard and she shouted his name all night long on how big of an idiot he was, on how she hated how he would just flash that smile on her, on how he would always be there for her... _

_A miracle happened late that night when Sasuke slowly woke up. He found Sakura asleep with dried tears beside him and when she noticed he was awake, Sakura gave her the most sincere smile he had ever seen on her. She hugged her so tight, her tears kept falling out. She didn't care how she looked or how out of character she was, as long as Sasuke was alive, she didn't care at all. That was the only moment her friends could remember her so exposed to her emotions._

_So when Sasuke told them that he would be confessing to her that night, the group was in all support to him. They even readied the drinks for when Sakura would turn him down. So when they did not show up in the party, they assumed that they were finally together. All the more they partied._

_"I haven't seen her around the party after they left. I don't think I remember seeing Sasuke-kun afterwards as well.." Ino said shyly, she was blushing on the possible meaning of her words._

_She could see Hinata's devilish grin too._

_"I knew it. Those lovebirds are on it! They are so in love!"_

**Xxx**

"I HATE YOU WITH EVERY OUNCE OF STRENGTH THAT I HAVE!" alternate Sakura shouted at the alternate Sasuke who was hiding behind Sakura's back. The other Sasuke was looking at how the alternate Sasuke was gripping Sakura's arms and he didn't seem to like it.

Tsunade was having a great morning. She had lesser paper works to look into. There were no threats to her village. There were no problems in the hospital. Life was beautiful as she poured herself another sake. Shizune wouldn't be here for another hour.

Her perfect day ceased to exist when they arrived.

She was shocked at first to see the identical faces. But shook it off as she asked Kakashi what the hell was going on.

So after Kakashi explained to her, the alternate Sakura immediately accused the alternate Sasuke. She didn't care if she was accusing him. He was used to it anyway.

"Neh.. Sakura-chan I'm sorry.." alternate Sasuke answered, still hiding behind Sakura who was feeling uncomfortable with alternate Sasuke's hands holding her arms.

"Hn. Pathetic.." Sasuke uttered as he pried his alternate self off of Sakura. He didn't know why he did it; maybe it was the fact that seeing his other self being stupid and holding Sakura, made him feel different.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura said looking up to meet Sasuke's gaze. As usual it was emotionless yet there was something different with the way he held her compare to the alternate Sasuke.

Tsunade was watching them closely. At first it was scary to watch them, but now it became interesting. Even Kakashi and Naruto seemed to be getting at ease around them now.

_"The alternate Sakura isn't as cheerful as Sakura and the alternate Sasuke is more open than Sasuke. But there's more to them.."_ Tsunade thought to herself as she continued to observe them. She would give a cute laugh but decided not to.

"Shisou, do you know what could have happened?" Sakura asked after some bickering.

"From the way I see it, it looks like you and your other self are the opposites. But there are still hints of similarities." Tsunade answered while looking through a bunch of old scrolls. She took out one of them, a very old, worn-out and dusty one at that.

"Sakura and Sasuke.." she addressed the ones she knew. "Meet your alternate selves." Tsunade said very slowly afraid that they might go berserk on her.

She continued to roll the scrolls as everyone in the room froze in place.

"But shisou weren't those just stories for kids like some fairytales." Sakura again asked. She remembered her mother reading her stories about another world, a parallel world where things exist in exact opposite orders.

"Yes they are but you should know that some scholars thought it would be possible." Tsunade answered. She continued her explanation when she was met with blank faces.

"The scholars also taught that there was some sort of link between the two worlds. A link which allows a person from the other world to travel to their counterpart."

If the faces in the room could get even blanker, they just did.

"But for that to happen, a very strong universal force should have happened at the same time between the two worlds." she added.

"Last night something happened that must have had triggered this." she carefully said afraid to break the stillness of the situation. The next part would even be harder for her to say.

"According to your stories, both pairs were confessing at each other.." she saw Sakura and alternate Sasuke's faces grew red. "And both were rejected.." this time it was Sasuke and alternate Sakura who looked away from her. Even Naruto and Kakashi were at the edge of their seats.

"I think that it happened at the same time pattern, creating a black hole. A loop in time and space. A link." Tsunade deduced but there was still something off. Like a piece of the puzzle was still missing.

"So that explains the alternate Sakura and Sasuke travelling here?" Kakashi asked, also feeling something was missing.

"Perhaps. According to their accounts they were engulfed in sudden darkness right?" she looked at the alternate characters who nodded to confirm her question.

"But why us?" the alternate Sakura asked with some authority in her voice.

"I don't know. Something's still not right. According to the scroll, both worlds must have somehow confirmed their desire to meet each other. Of course that chances were near to impossible, exact time is a pre-requisite, both parties won't know when..." Tsunade was seemed to get lost in her thoughts.

"How do we get back to our own world?" alternate Sakura asked again. She couldn't care how they got here, what's important that they go back to their own world. This place was already creeping her out.

"Well you need another lapse in time.." Tsunade was almost afraid to answer. She saw all their eyes grew wider.

"But we don't even know how we created the time lapse!" alternate Sasuke said. It was surprising to see a Sasuke speaking so freely.

"That's why you need to figure out what caused you to come here. Try to recall the events last night and fit them in a time pattern." Tsunade stated. "And you need to figure this out before the eclipse which is exactly two weeks from now." she saw everyone tensed. "Because if you don't both worlds will crash and disappear.."

Everyone grew pale.

It was hard enough to digest the fact that you're in a room with your parallel selves.

Now the fate of two worlds rest between your shoulders.

All because of last night's event.

"BAA-CHANNN! WE CAN'T DISAPPEAR! I'M NOT YET HOKAGEEEE!" Naruto shouted breaking the silence.

If everyone wasn't too stunned to move they would have punched Naruto out already.

"Right now isn't the time to be panicking. You have two weeks to fix this." she looked over the four shinobis who nodded lightly.

"So what now?" Kakashi asked.

"For now we keep this a secret from everyone. No one can know about this incident. If words come out, it could throw the shinobi world in chaos. I'll decide when it's time to gather the village leaders if things won't work out." Tsunade explained. She could feel a massive headache coming. So much for her perfect day.

"Avoid being seen. Sakura you go with alternate Sasuke and Sasuke you stay with alternate Sakura when you're out in public."

Everyone was giving her a blank look again. How many times have they given her that look today?

"You can't risk your identities. The alternate Sakura and Sasuke might expose themselves. And not to mention alternate Sakura might kill alternate Sasuke. You can only go out with Kakashi or Naruto. You guys are shinobis avoid being seen twice, use stealth." Tsunade was getting more annoyed with this.

"And if Sasuke might permit, you could stay at the Uchiha compound, the place is one of the most private parts of Konoha." she looked at Sasuke for permission who returned the look.

"Now leave my sight and fix this mess. Shizune would be arriving soon." Tsunade looked away from them, her sight on the view of Konoha on her window.

"Hai." Everyone nodded and left the building.

**Xxx**

_"Hinata-chan it seems no one have seen Sasuke-kun or Sakura-chan anywhere.." Ino was starting to be concerned for them. She's been having weird feelings ever since the disappearance of her friends._

_"Don't worry. They probably eloped and made new Uchihas already. Worst case scenario would be that they were magically thrown into a new parallel world!" Hinata laughed at her stiff friend not knowing how close she was to the truth already._

**A/N: I know it's short and ended there. But I just wanted this much out of chapter 3 anyway. I hope you still love it. Show your support for this fic by pressing that review and sharing this story with your friends!**

**Mistakes will be edited in the next upload. Please be kind to the sick ~**

**Now if you'll excuse me I need to get some rest. Thank you~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey look I updated a little earlier! And because I love my readers so much even though I'm sick with hypotension I present you the next chapter. And I did it through my phone again; I'm super sneaky I should be a kunoichi! (Hey that rhymes!) xD**

**And for all who wants some SakuSasu fluff, here it its.**

**And because some are confuse, I labeled the alternate characters. And as you might notice the alternate Sasuke calls the alternate Sakura as Sakura-chan. While Sakura calls Sasuke, Sasuke-kun.**

**I should shut up now and take a rest. I'm feeling wuzzy again, something about not having enough blood. Blahhh.**

**Chapter IV**

It was a silent walk towards the compound. The streets were dimly lighted by the street lights. It was already past five when they got out of the tower. They avoided contact with other shinobis or civilians easily since the district was pretty much deserted.

Seeing it was dinner already and the four were emotionally exhausted, Naruto offered to buy some take outs, ramen of course, while Kakashi excused himself for a meeting he needed to attend.

The Uchiha Compound was not shy in its glory. It stood proud despite its age. Entering the compound made one feel intimidated and inferior.

"Why is the compound so dark and gloomy looking?" alternate Sasuke asked his other self. In the other world the compound was brightly lighted (maybe because he threw too many parties) and had a home-y feel to it.

"Hn." Sasuke ignored him. Sakura however gave the alternate Sasuke a small smile. Alternate Sakura did not even pay any attention.

"Are okaa-san and otou-san home?" alternate Sasuke asked innocently while looking over some empty rooms.

Sasuke stopped momentarily. He turned his head over his shoulder. It was hard answering your own curious self. But it was Sakura who answered for him as she placed her hand over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke uhmm.. He's.. I mean in this world Sasuke-kun's parents and the rest of his family are.. dead.." Sakura gave a comforting smile at the shocked Sasuke and even the alternate Sakura showed some respect. She gave a low bow at Sasuke and smiled a little to the still-shocked alternate Sasuke.

No one dared to ask how or why. It wasn't the right time.

It made sense though, why would the Hokage risk them if there were people in the Uchiha mansion.

"You two can stay together in this room." Sasuke said to the alternate Sakuras and Sasukes. Some of the rooms can not be used. Only the main wing was used. Sasuke did not feel the need to renovate the place entirely.

"I'll bring some extra clothes for you." Sasuke turned to his alternate self. The other Sasuke was already checking the room out.

"And I'll get some for you after you guys settle in." Sakura said to her alternate self too. Alternate Sakura gave a small nod.

"You should take some shower and rest. You haven't slept at all. We'll call you as soon as Naruto is back." Sakura advised them. They were really tired. A good long shower sounds so great right now.

"There's one in your room. There's another bathroom just down the hallway. I'm sure you know where it is. Spare towels are found inside the cabinet." Sasuke said to his other self who gave a thumb up. Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"I'll see you guys later. Ja ne!" Sakura waved goodbye as she head out of the compound.

After seeing Sakura left and making sure the two parallel characters were comfortable, Sasuke walked towards his own room. He was also tired and the thoughts that the family he never had a chance to grow up with were very much alive somewhere were consuming his mind. He needed a long shower.

**Xxx**

By the time Sakura returned to the Uchiha Compound, everyone was busy eating ramens. She took a while to get back, having to pack some clothes and getting a long shower for her as well.

"Neh Sakura-chan you're here! Me and Sasuke, not Sasuke-teme, here were talking about the other world!" Naruto explained as he jumped out of his place. He seemed to be excited as he pulled Sakura to the seat beside him.

"Dobe." Sasuke uttered under his breath as he watched Naruto dragged Sakura. But the sight made his heart grow lighter. He would never admit how comforting it was to have his closest friends beside him.

Alternate Sakura looked over Sasuke who was muttering something under his breath and could not help but smile a little. She knew how hyper alternate Sasuke could be and Naruto, in this world, was equally active. She suddenly missed the shy blonde. But more so, because she can seem to sympathize with Sasuke. It was hard leaving alone and even though she won't admit it, just like Sasuke, it was nice having some friends over. No matter how loud and obnoxious they could get.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT SAKURA-CHAN! HINATA-CHAN IS IN LOVE WITH ME AT THE OTHER SIDE!" Naruto rejoiced. He was jumping excitedly on his seat momentarily forgetting the ramen in front of him.

"I don't think that's far from reality here Naruto." Sakura winked at him but the blonde did not seem to get it. Sakura gave a healthy laugh over Naruto's obliviousness and soon enough alternate Sasuke joined in too after getting what she meant. Alternate Sakura settled for a small knowing smile while Sasuke remarked on how much an idiot Naruto was.

"I can't believe Naruto's actually quiet in the other world." Sakura wondered how different the other world could be. A shy Naruto actually exist? That was one thing she would never get over with. She was amazed that there was a world where they existed in the exact opposite. What do they have there? How is everyone there?

They talked about some of their friends. Sakura and Naruto were laughing when alternate Sasuke told them how he was surprised to see a lazy side of the Hokage and how big her assets were. He didn't say a word back then knowing Tsunade might kill him. He didn't want his pretty face being beaten up again.

Alternate Sakura joined in the conversation too when she asked Ino's preference in clothing. Sakura and Naruto got their mouth gaping open when she told them that Ino was a demure lady in the other world. Alternate Sakura never thought that the day would come when Ino would be wearing clothes that left so little to the imagination.

Sasuke remained quiet in his seat. He would sometimes comment on Naruto's actions. Other times he was twitching from embarrassment when his other self was completely making a fool of himself.

"Neh.. This is a weird question but what is Sakura-chan like? I mean how are you like?" Naruto turned to the alternate Sakura. He noticed that she was silent; giving only few comments and smiled a few times.

Alternate Sakura did not know how to answer. She felt all eyes on her as she started to speak.

"Well.. I'm mostly known as the hero's daughter. My father and mother saved the village from an attack of the Kyuubi.." she stated. She saw Naruto's eyes filled with questions but decided to continue.

"However they did not exactly stopped the Kyuubi. They merely forced the Kyuubi out of the village. They then formed a seal in the entire village that will prevent any more attacks from the Kyuubi. They died creating that seal of enormous power. They used up every ounce of their chakra and life force.." she narrated, her eyes starting to show tears. She felt alternate Sasuke's hand on her shoulder. He gave her a light smile.

"Growing up was hard. A lot was expected from me. The council wanted to fully exterminate the Kyuubi and they felt that I'm the one who should be responsible for it seeing that my parents only did half the job. I went through a lot of pressure. I trained until I became strong enough. I'm not stupid my strength can't take on the kyuubi. I earned a lot of negative comments from the council. I'm still learning but I never felt like I caught up with them.." Sakura ended her story, not wanting to continue any further. Alternate Sasuke was still patting her back but alternate Sakura's tears did not fall. She merely gave him a weak smile.

_"We grew up differently but I know how she's feeling. I know how much it hurts trying to prove yourself and still ending up short..We're not so different at all.."_ Sakura thought to herself as she looked at her alternate self. She wasn't from a prominent family but she knew very well the feeling of trying to keep up with her powerful teammates. She then looked over Naruto and Sasuke. _"I'm the deadlast.."_ she frowned.

"Hey.. Hey.. You'll always be the best to me Sakura-chan." alternate Sasuke said, his words caring and soothing. He smiled that sweet smile of his that makes anyone's heart melt.

"That's right. The two of you" Naruto looked at the two Sakuras "are the best kunoichis ever!" he said while slurping on his ramen. "I bet both of you.." this time he turned to the two Sasukes "thinks the same way too!" he looked at them for some sort of confirmation.

"Of course both Sakura-chan are the best!" alternate Sasuke quickly responded giving the two Sakuras a big hug.

"And you teme? Don't you think they're the best?" Naruto looked over Sasuke. He was smirking like there was an underlying message between his questions.

"Aa." Sasuke responded rather boredly.

"You're no fun teme." Naruto answered his best friend. He could not help but to compare the two Sasukes. They were very much different in all the possible ways. The other Sasuke was talkative and enthusiastic. The teme was well teme. Naruto could not help but want to know on what areas where they similar. Tsunade did say they would share some common grounds.

"Hey Sasuke, what is your life like?" Naruto asked to the alternate Sasuke. He was really curious.

"Well I pretty much live a normal life, in shinobi standard of course. Obviously, I'm from the Uchiha clan. We head the police force, otou-san being the head chief. My nii-san decided to join the Akatsuki, a group of mercenaries under the Hokage.." Sasuke told them cheerfully. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had to keep in mind that things were opposite but found it still shocking hearing that Akatsuki worked hand in hand with Konoha. "Being the youngest, I'm mostly the spoiled brat. My nii-san and I are pretty close too. He trained me when I was younger so I learned a lot of moves from him. Sakura-chan was trained by Tsunade, I was trained by Orochimaru and Naruto was trained by Jiraiya. We're called the Sannins' Disciples back home." he said with pride. He noticed that his other self was very edgy. He somehow knew that although his other self kept a cool facade, he could tell something's troubling his mind. "But I had some troubles too. I'm always trying to excel and somehow pass my nii-san but failed a lot of times. My parents didn't pressure me nor did Itachi, I was the one who put the burden to myself..." the listeners could tell the sudden drop in his voice as he continued his story. "I failed every time until I finally quit trying. I got into girls and became alcoholic and I did not took missions for a long time. The Uchiha clan was planning on disowning me even. There was a time that I was tempted to just quit being a shinobi altogether.." he sucked some air to breathe. "But my family, friends, team 7 especially Naruto..." he looked over to the alternate Sakura. "and Sakura-chan did not give up on me. I knew I wanted to be a shinobi again when I protected Sakura-chan from a surprise attack. I almost died but Sakura-chan saved me... And it hit me how rewarding it was to save someone's life, to extend your service, to live as a shinobi.. I got what Itachi was always trying to say to me, he said that to prove yourself as a true shinobi you are willing to protect the ones you love.." alternate Sasuke finished looking at the alternate Sakura. He saw her gave him that rare genuine smile of hers. He really liked it when she smiled like that.

"Sniff... That was so touching.. Why can't Sasuke-teme be more like you?" Naruto commented while puffing his nose. In the middle of it, he found it hard not to cry.

"You're a great shinobi at heart Sasuke. In my opinion you don't need to surpass your brother. You're great as yourself already" Sakura remarked at the alternate Sasuke. She was also immensely touched by his story. She wondered how Sasuke took the information in. She knew how sensitive Sasuke could be.

Sasuke did not know what to say. Millions of questions were floating in his mind. Just by the mere mention of the family, he missed so badly, made him uncomfortable. He wanted to ask his alternate self some questions but decided now wasn't the right time. Besides he won't be getting them back. And it hurt him to know that.

"We should take our rests now. It's getting late." was all Sasuke did when he stood up and took the empty ramen boxes with him.

Sakura sensed some discomfort towards Sasuke and it was beginning to worry her. "Neh.. Sasuke-kun's right. We need to sleep now. We'll continue this tomorrow.." she said to the group. Sasuke appeared with them a minute later.

"Okay guys I better go now! See ya!" Naruto waved goodbye and said his goodnights to everyone before heading out to his apartment.

The two pairs were now left by themselves. After fixing some other mess they made their ways to their rooms.

"You guys comfortable there?" Sakura asked to her other self as they stopped by their room. Alternate Sakura gave a nod and alternate Sasuke answered with a loud yes.

"Good night guys." Sakura said closing the door behind her. She found Sasuke was leaning on the wall adjacent to the room.

It was the first time they were left alone after her confession and it suddenly made an awkward tension between them.

"So.. Uhm.. Sasuke-kun where can I stay?" Sakura asked. She was trying not to sound nervous but failed miserably.

Sasuke held her hand and pulled her with him. Sakura was shocked on the contact as she blushed ferociously. Good thing Sasuke had his back on her. They stopped outside of his room.

"But Sasuke.. This is.."

"You'll stay with me." Sasuke answered plainly as he started to open the door. He made a way for her motioning her to come in.

"Ano.. Okay then.." Sakura replied as she walked inside Sasuke's room. She had been inside Sasuke's room a few times. She was the unofficial medic-nin of team 7 so she conducted some of her healing procedures in their respective homes whenever they called for her. She wasn't surprised on how big yet simple Sasuke's room was. She made her way to the bed and sat down gracefully.

"You can change now." Sasuke sat at the other side of the bed. He felt her weight lifted and he watched her went through her stuff and continued to the bathroom. Sasuke did not need to change. He was already in his sweatpants.

It was already dark when Sakura went out. She opted for another shower. The only light was from a lamp at her side of the bed. She could make out Sasuke's outline in the dark. He faced the window outside and slept peacefully.

Sakura made her way to the bed silently. She was dead tired. She expected to fall asleep the moment her head meet the pillow but was wrong. She could not fall asleep. Maybe because the thoughts of today's event went occupied her mind or maybe it was the fact that Sasuke was as wide awake as her.

"Go to sleep, Sakura." Sasuke told her, his back still facing her.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" Sakura asked him instead. She knew from the way of his tone something was troubling Sasuke.

"None of your business." Sasuke stated but there was no icy pang in his voice, just sadness.

"I'm your friend, Sasuke-kun. I'm here for you." Sakura said. Even at his back on her he knew Sakura was giving him a smile. Then he remembered his alternate self and how open he was. He wouldn't be opening up pretty soon but maybe just a little he wanted to talk someone about his problems.

"My family." that was all he needed to say for Sakura to understand the turmoil he was going through.

Unconsciously Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder. And surprisingly he did not reject her touch. He suddenly felt better and less troubled.

"It must be hard to know they're alive. It's hard knowing mine are dead in the other world. But those lives don't belong to us Sasuke-kun. Just as our lives here don't belong to them.." Sakura said while caressing her hand over Sasuke's shoulder. And yet again he did not tense on her touch. Sakura felt him breathe some air before speaking.

"I miss them.."

Sakura's eyes went wide when she heard Sasuke's confession. Sasuke, even though he returned back to Konoha, kept some little distance between him and his team. But sometimes Sasuke would show some of his hidden emotions to Naruto. This was the first time Sasuke sought for Sakura's advice.

"They may not be the exact family you have here but you should know that they love alternate Sasuke, and that's you in there. They love you Sasuke-kun and I bet they miss him right now too.." Sakura explained, she gripped Sasuke's shoulder a little to show some emphasis. A little later Sasuke placed his own hand over Sakura's and returned her action.

"Arigato Sakura."

**xxx**

**A/N: I'm ending here. The chap was meant to be a transition phase so it didn't contain that much. I hope you guys still like it. Writing with your head spinning isn't really inspiring. Blahh.**

**But I tried my best for you guys (cookies!).**

**Mistakes will be edited during the next upload. Sorry it's hard typing using your phone. Please be kind.**

**And now I need you people to hit the review and comment away. Please for the sick :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you'll love this! Warning slight OCness for Sasuke.**

**Chapter V**

He could smell cherry blossoms. He secretly loves that smell. Her mother was fond of cherry blossom trees. The Uchiha Compound was surrounded by them before. Before her mother died. Before his entire family was massacred.

He was startled awake when the thought entered his mind. When he opened his eyes, he could see pink. He could smell cherry blossoms and vanilla. He could sense her quiet breathing. He could feel soft skin against his.

Sakura was sprawled against his chest. His own hand roamed around her waist. His other hand was still holding hers. He did not let go of her hand throughout the night and somehow they ended up tangled together.

He looked over her sleeping form. And that was enough to forget about the scary mental images he was having. He gave an unconscious smirk. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard someone on the training ground.

Sighing as he remembered he have guests, he got up on the bed quietly. He knew Sakura rarely got a day off so he opted not to wake her up. Besides he liked seeing her so angelic and peaceful on his bed. It made him feel light.

He took a quick shower outside his room so he won't wake her up. After getting dressed, he made his way outside to the training ground. He was surprised to see her there.

"Good morning. I hope you don't mind me training here." alternate Sakura greeted her. He looked over the training ground and it was a mess as earth shattered, trees reduced to pieces and dummies hit accurately and precisely by several kunais.

"Aa. It's okay."

"Wanna spar?" alternate Sakura asked. Though she had a rough training Sasuke could see she was not even sweating yet. He wondered how good the alternate Sakura really is. So he accepted the challenge

"Let's go."

**Xxx**

Sakura woke up alone in the bed. It was such a nice and long slumber. She never felt so good in the morning. She made a mental mote to remember crashing into Sasuke's bed whenever she was around here.

She got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Judging by the sound she was hearing outside, someone was sparring rather intensely. She guessed that one of them was Sasuke.

After getting comfortably dressed, she followed the scent of someone cooking in the kitchen. She was surprised to see Sasuke in an apron flipping some pancakes.

"Ohayo Sakura!" alternate Sasuke greeted her with a big smile.

It was hard to look at Sasuke so domestic even if it was actually the alternate Sasuke. Now that he was dressed exactly alike as Sasuke it was getting so hard to tell them apart physically.

"Ohayo Sasuke! Wow you made breakfast." Sakura commented while seating on the chair. She saw Sasuke placed the perfectly cooked pancakes in two plates and gave her one.

"Eat up. I already sent the two of them breakfast." alternate Sasuke offered while picking his own pancake with a fork before eating it down.

"Hai. Itadakimasu Sasuke." she said as she munched on her pancakes. She gave Sasuke an approving look when he asked her how it tasted. She loved the flavor even though it was not that sweet for a chocolate pancake. _"I guess even the alternate Sasuke does not like sweet.." _she gave a smile on her little discovery.

"Sakura-chan and Sasuke are intense fighters neh? Even while training you could feel the intensity." alternate Sasuke remarked when they felt their table shook a little. When he went outside to bring them breakfast he could see that they were both hard fighters. He could see them sweating, smirking and dare he say it enjoying their training match.

"I guess so.." Sakura answered. She was feeling a little down. Sasuke never asked to spar with her. Sure Kakashi would sometimes pair them but for Sasuke to do it in his own term he wouldn't even consider the idea. He always fought with Naruto or Neji or someone else aside from her.

Alternate Sasuke noticed the sudden dropping of her words. He smiled a knowing smile. "Are you jealous that they're training?" he was smirking mischievously.

"Am not!" Sakura was blushing probably more intensely than the fight going on outside. She would never get jealous of alternate Sakura, technically it was her just in another world.

"Haha you're funny! I'm only kidding..maybe.." Sasuke was still laughing at her. Even though he knew that this wasn't really the Sakura he knew it was fun making her blush or smile like this. Afterall alternate Sakura rarely enjoyed moments like this because she was always busy training and doing missions.

"Whatever.." Sakura crossed her arms over. She did not pay attention to the still laughing Sasuke. But it was really a sight to see Sasuke, even if it was his alternate self, being so domestic and laughing heartily.

"You're so cute!" he reached over her cheek and gave it a light pinch.

The action made Sakura grew even redder. Sasuke could not help but tease her more.

"Cutie!"

"Stop it!"

"Kawaii Sakura!"

"Sasuke!"

Sakura was already wrestling alternate Sasuke's neck but the man did not seem to falter as he continued his teasing.

"Neh Sakura you are cute!"

"SASUKEEEEE!"

"Sakura is the cutestttttt!"

Just then Sasuke and alternate Sakura walked in the kitchen. They could here the screaming on their way over but what they saw was even more surprising.

Alternate Sasuke and Sakura were both covered in whipped creams and chocolate syrups. The two resulted in spraying each other some sweet stuffs. Aside from that there faces were very close, their nose almost touching. Alternate Sasuke's hands were in Sakura's cheeks while Sakura's cream-filled hands were massaging alternate Sasuke's hair.

"Ehem.." Sasuke coughed to gain the attention of the two who were lost in their little game. Alternate Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Oh.. You guys are back!" Alternate Sasuke quickly got his hand off Sakura's cheeks and wave at the two.

"Wish we weren't." Sasuke shrugged. He didn't know why he was such in a foul mood. He felt really good this morning but seeing this sight in his kitchen made him uneasy and a little angry.

"What are you guys doing?" alternate Sakura asked the two, who were busy removing the mess they made at each other.

"Just playing." Sakura answered them. The emotion she felt moments ago resurfaced when she saw alternate Sakura with Sasuke. She didn't know what to put it though.

"So how's training?" alternate Sasuke asked seeing as there was some sort of tension. He was very sure that Sakura was a little jealous. He knew very well how the female specie acted when they were feeling like green-eyed monster.

"It was fine." Sasuke answered him flatly. There was a little venom in his voice but alternate Sasuke shrugged it off. He turned to look at Sakura who was removing some syrup in her hair. He noticed that there was some chocolate syrup in her nose. He couldn't help but to place his finger in her nose. Sakura was surprised by his action.

"You got a little chocolate in your nose cutie." alternate Sasuke said making Sakura blushed for the nth time today. Alternate Sasuke laughed at her cute reaction again.

"How mature Sasuke." alternate Sakura pointed out grabbing alternate Sasuke in his ear.

"Heyyy..." alternate Sasuke winced in pain.

"You need to take a bath. Again. And kami knows how long it takes for you to get out of the shower." alternate Sakura scolded while dragging the alternate Sasuke out of the kitchen.

Sakura and Sasuke were left alone again. Sasuke looked over Sakura and she was a mess. Sasuke could not help but recall how happy she looked like when they walked in on them. Seeing her happy with another Sasuke was bothering him big time.

"You're a mess." Sasuke told her.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." Sakura stated. She didn't know why she was feeling mad at Sasuke.

"Hn."

"I'm going to take a shower." she said while putting down the tissue. She was about to walk away when Sasuke held her waist.

The next action got her stunned. Petrified even.

Sasuke licked her nose. Sasuke licked her nose. SASUKE LICKED HER NOSE.

"You've still got some chocolates there." Sasuke said with a smirk before leaving the stoned Sakura in the kitchen.

**Xxx**

Sasuke found alternate Sakura in the garden house. He was surprised to see her even find this place. This was like his secret getaway. A place where he could relax and escape.

The garden was beautiful but not as beautiful as before. The garden house was even more breath-taking. Sasuke actually renovated the garden house and hired someone to take care of it. It reminded him of his mother very much.

He saw alternate Sakura looking over some flowers. He knew she already sensed him but the kunoichi stayed in her own business. She was walking over the flowers, smelling them.. Touching them.. Feeling them..

Sasuke's eyes were entirely focused on her. There was something so enchanting about her. How her pink hair seem to dance with the gentle wind. How her green eyes would flutter. How her pale complexion contradict with the varying colors of the flowers.

"What are you looking at?" alternate Sakura finally acknowledged his presence.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked not paying attention to her question. He's not going to let anyone boss him around.

"I'm sorry. I just love this place. Ever since Sasuke's mother.. I mean you know your mom in the alternate world, took me here I just feel so relax and away from it all." alternate Sakura sat down in one of the chairs picking a flower and twirling it in her hand. She looked beautiful really.

Sasuke could not help but to think that they had a lot in common. During their training ground, he felt really excited everytime they would throw moves on each other. She managed to always keep him on his feet. Though the match was draw in the end, he thought she was a great training partner.

Now she's here again. In his favorite place and she's telling him that this is hers as well.

But aside from that both of them love their privacy. There were no awkward silences between them. On the contrast, it was really comfortable and inviting. He knew that she knew what he wanted and vice versa. She was so easy to get along with and she makes you feel comfortable with no fancy words or all those crap.

"Aa... How's my mother?" the question was out of his mouth already when he realized he slipped it out. He really felt that there was no wall between them. That they were very close friends.

Alternate Sakura smiled. She knew he didn't meant to ask but she didn't rub it in his face. "She's great." and she knew that was all it took for him to be satisfied.

Alternate Sakura was right. After hearing that from her Sasuke felt relieved. For what reasons he didn't know. Just the thought of his mother in another world taking care of this place made him feel at ease.

"I can see your wounded. I forgot to heal it back there." Alternate Sakura said as she made her way towards Sasuke.

"How did you know?"

"Do you doubt my ability as a medic-nin? Besides I was the one who made that." Alternate Sakura could not help but give a grin at him.

"Sakura did not notice it." Sasuke uttered. Alternate Sakura knew that he didn't mean for her to hear it.

"I think she did. She was just pre-occupied by your other self." she commented. She was damn sure even that Sakura ignored it on purpose. But she didn't know the reason behind it.

"Hn."

"Take your shirt off." she demanded at Sasuke who followed instantly. He was already used to Sakura healing her and he felt easy towards her other self anyway.

"That's a nasty cut huh?" she exclaimed rather proudly. She was responded with a grunt from Sasuke.

**Xxx**

"I shouldn't have ignored Sasuke's wound." Sakura was looking for Sasuke as guilt finally entered her mind. "He could get some infection or some sort.." She scolded herself. She was a medic-nin damnit.

She placed at the back of her mind the thought of Sasuke just licking her nose like it was so common for them. She was gonna break his ribs after she's done fixing them.

She paced over and remembered that Sasuke love to hangout in the garden house. Knowledge she came across to one day when she looked the whole compound for him. Sasuke always masked his chakra whenever he was in there. Something about not wanting to get disturbed.

"I hope he's okay.." she muttered as she made her way to the garden house.

**Xxx**

"I wonder where Sakura-chan is... She said she'll look over my eyes today." Alternate Sasuke asked himself while looking through the rooms.

He suddenly remembered her favorite place in the compound. He made his way towards the garden house. He was excited for another healing session with his most favorite nurse.

**Xxx**

Two pairs of eyes were looking at Sasuke and alternate Sakura. They saw Sasuke brushing alternate Sakura's hair in her face. He did it so slowly like he was intending for it to never stop. And they were sure that he purposely made his finger run through alternate Sakura's face.

Alternate Sakura was placing soothing chakra on Sasuke by massaging the chest area. And they could have sworn that she was taking a while for her to finish such an easy session. Sakura could make out that she was already enforcing calming jutsu on him. And Sasuke seem so relax.. So calm.. And so happy.. _"Sasuke hated it when I place calming jutsu on him..." _

Alternate Sasuke was pretty sure that the alternate Sakura didn't like healing very much. Especially if it was taking her time. And now she was placing calming jutsu, a jutsu she only placed on him whenever he was very depressed. _"Sakura-chan promised me that I'm the only one she'll place with her calming jutsu..."_

Alternate Sasuke could not stand the sight anymore. His usual cheery self was no longer present as he made his way out. He was troubled. He was beginning to get depressed again.

Sakura, who masked her chakra, walked out of the scene unnoticed like before. She had her hands clasped on her heart. Afraid that she may not catch her heart from falling into tinier pieces again.

**Xxx**

**A/N: Just to be clear, alternate Sasuke and Sakura were not together when they saw this. Yes they were all in the garden house but the two of them were not together.**

**I don't know when the next update will be. This chap was written yesterday but just uploaded today since I'm now very sick. I have to stop being stubborn. Ugh. **

**Mistakes will be edited during the next upload.**

**Please review my readers! I might get better soon if you do! ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Filler chapter guys. I needed a transition for the next chap. I updated earlier since it was only a short and filler but still I hope you like it.**

**Chapter VI**

Sakura made her way back to the main wing feeling heavy-hearted. She didn't know why the image of Sasuke and her alternate self made her uneasy.. And troubled. I mean she was her! "We look alike.. What's wrong with me?" Then Sakura suddenly cursed. "Right.. My other self is stronger and from a well-known family." She sighed as she realized how different they actually were. At the corner of her eye, she saw alternate Sasuke by the entrance of the first family house. She noticed he look very down. Almost like Sasuke, serious and annoyed.

She looked at him from her distance. Anyone would be fooled in thinking he is Sasuke. But she remembered how different alternate Sakura is to her and how far apart Sasuke's life is to his alternate self. She remembered last night when Sasuke confessed his feeling of agony. She could practically hear Sasuke's word in her mind.

_"I miss them."_

Sasuke was always guarded by his walls. He never showed any emotion. He never admitted when he is feeling lonely or when he is feeling happy. He stayed neutral, keeping his emotions intact. He never allowed himself to be free of his past even though he got what he wanted.

And for that, Sakura could not help but compare him to his alternate self. Both of them are gorgeous as an Uchiha could get. Although his alternate self took more pride in his looks. Sakura allowed herself to smile at the thought. But alternate Sasuke never experienced the pain of seeing his family die. She suddenly remembered a sad memory of her and Sasuke during their genin days.

_"How would you know what loneliness is? You have a family."_

The thought made her heart ache even though Sakura did not hold any grudge against Sasuke for saying those hurtful words. Right.. how was she to know anything? "My alternate self probably could sympathize with him more. " Sakura added rather sarcastically.

She did not want to think about her other self. She will not be intimidated by the Sakura of the other world. So she tried to force her mind back to alternate Sasuke who was still staring blankly at space, perhaps lost in his deep thoughts as well.

_"He smiles a lot.. I like that about him."_ Sakura concluded as she remembered their little fiasco in the kitchen moments ago. _"He talks to me a lot.."_ she added shyly_. "But my other self did say he was some "changed" player back there.."_ she laughed at the thought again, imagining Sasuke surrounded by girls. _"He makes me feel special.."_ she thought back when he was teasing her. Alternate Sasuke told her she was cute with all her shouting and punching and losing her temper around. Sakura felt herself blush again as she relived the scene when alternate Sasuke touched her forehead, pinched her cheek and all other physical touches. And suddenly the heart ache she felt a while ago seem to be forgotten as she took fantasy over her rendezvous with alternate Sasuke.

And just on cue.

"Sakura!" alternate Sasuke called her as he noticed her. He was in all smiles now without any trace of sadness.

"How did you know it was me and not the alternate Sakura?" she asked while joining his company.

And just like that his eyes betrayed the cheerful expression he had. Sakura, she wasn't the topnotch in their class for nothing, she knew that he saw it too. It was as clear as daylight. It was evident in his eyes. Another difference he had with Sasuke, his eyes were always always filled with emotions. And you could so easily tell what he was feeling just like it was easy to pinpoint Sakura's pink locks from afar.

"You saw it too?" alternate Sasuke asked her instead. This version of Sasuke never underestimated her abilities maybe because he was so used to the fact that alternate Sakura made it a clear point to him.

"Yes.. And you say I'm the jealous one.." Sakura joked, hoping to ease the tension. She didn't know why a frown should ever be present in his face like she wasn't used to seeing him sad.

"Touché.." and with that they laughed it out. They seem to erase each other's sadness. They seem to make each other forget about the hurting they've been through.

"I was looking for her because my eyes were hurting a little. Only Sakura-chan can fix it since Lady Tsunade was always busy." He explained after they fell into a comfortable silence. But neither of them like silence that much, they were more engrossed in talking, joking and having fun. A complete 360 degrees revolution from their counterparts.

"Are you comparing a medic nin in front of another medic nin?" Sakura faked gasp. Alternate Sasuke laughed at her dramatic response. "Come on. Let me do the session for you." Sakura urged him. He hesitated at first but something about her made him feel easy. So he gave a slight nod and scooted next to her closer.

Sakura did not shy away from their close proximity as she placed her hands in the sides of Sasuke's eyes. Green chakra flowed out of her palms and she professionally transferred the chakra to the aching pain he felt near his eyes. Immediately Sakura knew the cause of it. She suspected that alternate Sasuke was prone to strain his eyes. He would surge too much unnecessary chakra in his eyes. As if to confirm her speculations, he gave an embarrassed nod.

"Go ahead. Laugh at my clumsy chakra control." He said with a straight face. "An Uchiha who could not control the chakra flow for the Sharingan." He pouted and crossed his arm. He carried a look of embarrassment. But Sakura gave him a sincere stare instead.

"Sasuke.. I won't judge you. Don't worry." Sakura touched his hand gently and gave it a squeeze. "Besides I'm more concern with your health than your reputation." She gave him a little smirk and he finally smiled. Sakura fought the urge to blush. She could not fight it anymore when alternate Sasuke suddenly embraced her in a tight hug. He wrapped his hands around her and he rested his chin in her forehead. He acted on impulse but he was just really happy.

Sakura felt the uneven beating of his heart as she faced alternate Sasuke's face. He felt so warm and nice. She could smell the soap he used. She could feel his chin on her forehead which made her slightly ticklish. But she welcomed the new sensation anyway. She welcomed it. If this is what it feels like to be embraced so tightly by Sasuke, she could live here forever. She was glad that alternate Sasuke held her for a long time.

**Xxx**

Sasuke and alternate Sakura were making their way to the main wing. Their chakras were still masked. Heaven knows what those two might think of if they saw them together after missing for a fair amount of time.

After their short conversation, Sasuke and she fell in a deep comfortable silence. Neither of them talked. They enjoyed the beauty of peace and serenity. They took refuge in the privacy they knew they had.

_Flashback:_

_Sasuke brushed the hair that loosened in alternate Sakura's face. She looked unfazed by his actions as she continued to heal him. She also didn't care that Sasuke stroked her cheek. She wasn't much for contact._

_Sasuke felt the sensation again when he woke up that morning with Sakura in his arm. But he knew that there was almost undetected difference between them. Sakura was much warmer, a fact he wouldn't established if he didn't felt her skin firsthand._

_"Are we done now?" Sasuke asked with a bored tone. He noticed that she was pumping calming jutsu on him. He hated being placed in one. He attempted to get up but Sakura held him in position._

_"Your muscles are too stiff. I'm just going to relieve them of tension. It'll increase your speed." She said flatly as if reading from a medical book. But Sasuke was Sasuke and he hated it so he held her hand and pushed it away, the action gentler than how it looked._

_"Hn." he grunted. Sakura could tell he was not pleased and the little muscles she relieved from tension easily tensed again._

_"Your arrogance will be the death of you." she remarked at him._

_"Why is your healing like that?" Sasuke asked. He noticed a big difference between Sakura and alternate Sakura healing methods. Sakura's healing was more gentle and soothing. She did not rush her healing but she manages to do so without losing too much chakra. She heals as if she feels the pain. To think she would be used to it by now.. But he knew, even though she hides between those assuring smiles of hers. When she would heal someone, she felt pain when she sees wounds, scars, and death itself. And he isn't calling her a hypocrite, he actually admires the way she works with her patients. Sakura was the gentle-type and ironically the most emphatic between them. Yet she was a kunoichi, she killed thousands. She ended lives in her own hands. But she never showed how much pain she felt when someone dies from her hands. Sasuke always thought that she should be full medic. Not because she wasn't a talented shinobi, he'd get killed if he underestimated her, but because he believes that Sakura was meant for saving and extending lives rather than ending them._

_He sighed as he recalled his past session with her. She wanted to place calming jutsu but he downright refused it. She was offended but he didn't care what she thought. He knew Sakura was tired from sharing the same pain with her patients; he didn't want to add such useless therapy. He would be more relaxed to see her relieved. _

_"I hate healing." alternate Sakura answered which brought back Sasuke's mind to her. He didn't think he heard it right though. He must have made a strange look because alternate Sakura repeated her answer in much annoyance. "I hate healing."_

_"Why?" he found himself asked. _

_"It takes too much of my chakra. And honestly I'd rather fight on the battlefield. You don't get stronger if you're just in the back lane." she shrugged. "But since I had potential to show chakra control better than both you and Naruto, Tsunade-shisou made me learn medical ninjutsu. It came in handy yes, but I focused more on my fighting than that. So you could probably tell my chakra control isn't that perfect. It's only almost perfect." she explained._

_"Judging by your question, I can tell my other self is a much better medic. Am I right?" she asked with her eyes closed as she lay down on a bench._

_"Yes." Sasuke was surprised he answered. He saw alternate Sakura smirked at him. He looked away with a blush on his face._

_"I can tell. Her chakra control is unbelievably perfect." _

_"She's got more passion than you." Sasuke stated without hesitation. It was true. Alternate Sakura's chakra control is beyond unreachable already. Not many can control their chakra with perfection, not even him. It's just that Sakura's was perfect. And it made it even more perfect because she is passionate with her job. She loves healing._

_Alternate Sakura did not seem offended by Sasuke's remark. She looked unfazed as usual. "She's good. Being a medic nin meant you must be analytical. You can't engage in battles directly. You preserve your chakra for others. And if you do get into a fight, you analyze your enemies first then finish them the fastest yet efficient possible way. Sakura's intelligence is also incredible." she added._

_"Aa." Sasuke could not help but agree._

_"Then why did you reject her?" alternate Sakura asked as she propped herself to a sitting position. She hated being nosy but Sasuke was proving to be interesting. Besides making him talk about Sakura was turning out to be easier than she expected._

_"None of your damn business." _

_She merely gave a smirk._

_Then they fell back to the silence again._

**Xxx**

Sasuke could not believe his eyes. Was that himself hugging Sakura? He felt anger pumped in his vein. He was angry. Very angry. But his face did not show it. In the outside he looked like his usual stoic expression though he doubts that the woman beside him was buying his look. He knew just how smart and cunning she is.

Alternate Sakura looked a little shock as well. She was already used to seeing him flirt and be all cuddly with girls but to see him hug her other self, it was unforgivable! She felt... betrayed. Although this was her other self but still! What nerves he got. She was going to rearrange that pretty face of his.

She was about to rush through them but surprisingly Sasuke held her hand.

"Let's go."

**Xxx**

"You're so soft and warm, Sakura." alternate Sasuke cooed. He really like this moment.

"You too.." Sakura shyly added. She slowly let go afraid that she would break without his touch. "You want me to teach you chakra control?" she offered, wanting to avoid the topic of them hugging.

"I only find it hard to control the passage to my eyes." he said weakly. For an Uchiha to not fully utilize the Sharingan was really dismaying. It gets really painful and he loses control over some genjutsu and that could put him to a disadvantage. So he never really much uses the trademark secret. So much for a bloodline.

"It's okay. You mustn't force yourself or you'll go blind." she warned. He nodded and smiled. "Okay let's do some meditating!" Sakura raised her hands in a fist and he reciprocated the action. Sakura felt so high and mighty, teaching an Uchiha chakra control to the eye. Even though she had no eye jutsu but with her incredible control she can do anything with her chakra.

She closed her eyes and alternate Sasuke soon followed her.

**Xxx**

It was dark but the two figures were still laying in the rooftop. Sasuke did not know why he chose this place where it had perfect view of the two shinobis who were practicing chakra control. His line of reason went between keeping an eye on Sakura and making sure his other self kept his hands off her.

Alternate Sakura explained to him alternate Sasuke's condition. Sasuke rolled his eyes. _"How stupid can my other self get..."_ so he watched Sakura intently as she helped straightening his poor control.

"Do you like her?" alternate Sakura asked again.

He didn't know what to answer. When Sakura asked her that a few nights ago he ended up rejecting her. He didn't like it but he can't enter a relationship with her if he didn't know if he loves her. Yes she was special. The only girl he can tolerate even with her annoying attitude. He was protective of her but so was her teammates. Trust only her to be the only woman who can consume his thoughts. Kami she really was annoying.

"So?" alternate Sakura asked again.

He remembered her wish all of a sudden.

_"I wish a Sasuke-kun who would love me will fall out of the sky.."_

Then it suddenly hit him.

Xxx

**A/N: Next chap will deal about the two-week deadline. They can't stay there forever! Anyway please look forward to it.**

**Mistakes will be edited during the next upload.**

**When would that be? Not very sure since this week I'll be very busy and I'm still recovering. But wait for it okay?**

**Let me share my deep dismay readers. When I read some #narutofacts in IG about our dear Sakura, I got outraged! Made the little amount of blood that I have boil! I don't know if its true but they kept using Mishi's name.. Search it on IG if you wanna see. I was so pissed. So so pissed. How dare they bash Sakura. It's SAKURA! Ugh. Sorry I'm just so mad. That's probably why I wrote this chap very quickly. I wanted to channel the negative energy I felt. Ugh I'm shutting up now or I may get sicker. **

**Thank you for letting me runt. Review please to ease my bad mood. Thanks!**


End file.
